White and Yellow
by Rose Kagalimes
Summary: Piko is the new student at school and Len cant get him out of his head! What happens when Rin invites Piko to a sleepover in a house full of crazy yoai loving girls alot can go wrong, but will Len and Piko get together or will it all fail? rated T for slight cursing.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Wow… I am so horrible for forgetting about this story… But anyway Im back and Going to Make this story Better with some improvement! ( I deleted the old one to make this one better)

Disclaimer: Vocaloids = Awesomeness but sadly they are not mine.

Len POV.

I woke up at 7 this morning to my overly hyper-active sister jumping up and down, screaming at me to get up, that I was going to be late for school.

Let me introduce myself my name is Len Kagamine and I have a twin sister named Rin. I live with my friends who are also twins Rosa and Rosie. We live in a semi-big house with many small guest rooms.

As the realization that I was going to be late sank in I jumped up and rushed to get ready. After I had brushed my hair and gotten dressed I heard a honk and Rosa yelling at me to hurry up or she would leave my 'sorry ass' behind. I grabbed my book report and backpack and ran out the door to the car, jumping in and sitting in the back seat next to the window.

"It's about time" yelled Rosa looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"You were going to be late" said her sister Rosie she was sitting shot-gun

I ignored there chatter staring out the window to the trees thoughts drifting to the impending school day and the remainder of the school year, He could just tell that this was going to be a long school year.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TMLPPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we got to school we all went our separate ways, I went to my first class Social Studies. The bell for class rang and all the other kids went to sit down, as I looked around I saw some of my sisters friends walk in, like Gumi and Neru. The teacher walked in Started to write the days lesson on the board before turning around and speaking " Good morning class! We have a new student today~ please be nice! "She said with a smile and an overly cheery voice. Suddenly we heard a knock on the door, sensei opened it to revile a cute looking girl. Her hair was white-ish silver and cut into a cute bob she had one piece of hair sticking out in a cowlick, and she wore leggings under a long gray shirt. She was beautiful. The most surprising about her were her two toned eyes, they were mesmerizing.

" Hello I'm Piko Utatane and I'm a guy " he said to the class. WHAT? I cannot believe that the beautiful girl in front of me is a guy! I was dazed and confused I spent the whole day drifting from class to class not paying any attention to the classes because I was too busy trying to figure out why that boy wouldn't get out of my head. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TMLPPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regular POV.

When school ended Len went to his locker to find Rin waiting for him.

"I invited friends over to our house for a sleepover~" she said overly excited

"What do you want me to do about it?" Len said in a deadpan voice, he really cold not care less about this right now.

"I also invited someone new and I want you to treat him nicely" Rin said her hands on her hips

"wait… HE?!" Len all but yelled out

"Lenny! don't worry he's gay" she said in a sing-song voice, then proceeded to walk away.

Len stood dumb struck for a minute before running to catch up with her so they wouldn't drive off without him –again-.

AN: BTW my OCs come in handy later on in the story! So please don't get mad at me!

_~Rosa._


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So you guys are actually reading this! I am happy I might update soon or not depends on whether I'm able to write a new chapter. BTW sorry for late update I just started High School and it hectic not to mention the hurricane that passed

Disclaimer: it is called FAN fiction for a reason.

Rin P.O.V.

"I hate school" I mumbled to myself as I walked into the classroom. I was tired and I hadn't had a good morning at all, not when my brother almost made us late to school, _sigh_ I guess I just have to get through this class and the next so I can get lunch!

I sat down at a desk in the back at the room where no one would bother me, like I always do. As I sat in my chair daydreaming, head in my hands and eyes pointed at the door, I saw girl walk into an already full classroom. She said something to the teacher before I waved her over to my desk she looked at me and walked over taking a seat at the desk next to mine.

"What" she asked with a bored expression

"I don't know you are you new?" I asked she nodded and turned to the board were the teacher had walked in. I leaned over at to her desk and asked her, her name she looked at me and then at her notebook and scribbled on a piece of paper 'I'm Piko and just so you know I'm a guy' then passed it to me. I looked at HIM with my mouth open in disbelief I could not believe she was a guy. I leaned over again and whispered to him that he looked like a girl. He nodded and shrugged. I wrote him a note that asked him if he was gay he replied and to my surprise he was. I then proceeded to ask him if he wanted to have a sleepover at my house he looked at me like I was crazy but answered yes. I was so excited that I hugged him while the teacher was turned around.

It was then end of the day when the bell rung I ran to the twin brother Lens locker as fast as I could I get there before he did which was odd because it was 5 minutes after class ended. As soon as I saw Len walking down the hallway called out to him he looked a … dazed like love-struck or something. When he got here I told him that I invited a friend over and he asked who I said a guy and he screamed at me! I told him it was alright that he was gay but I don't think that convinced him oh well. I just walked away.

Len p.o.v.

I walked home in the freezing weather with my sister. She was going off about how much fun she was going to have with her friends

"Just as long as you let me sleep" I said

"No promises" was her smug reply.

We continued walking until we got to our houses where I ran up to my room and locked the door I sat idly on my bed until I heard the bell ring I got up and walked down to open it. To my surprise I saw the guy from my first period class and Rin's friend Neru behind him soon after the rest of the girls arrived and we all ordered pizza.

Piko p.o.v

When I got to Rin's house at 6 pm I saw a girl with blond hair in a side pony tail and cellphone in hand walking to the front door, I walked over to her and asked her name apparently her name was Neru she asked me my name, I told her. Her face was twisted into one of thought after a little while she asked if I was new I said yes she gave me a weird look and said that Rin didn't inter act with newbies unless they were weird or something. When we got to the door I rung the door bell and waited while looking at the sky, wow I haven't been here for 5 minutes and it's already awkward. The door opened to reveal a cute boy with blond hair and bluish green eyes his hair was tied in a small pony tail and his bangs hung in his eyes. He was cute… no wait not cute, hot! I walked in with Neru behind me texting away the beeping sound becoming annoying .I wonder how this evening will go?

AN: Hey guys I need a beta if any of you lovely people would like to be one for me~. So yeah If you like it please Review because it makes me feel loved and makes me not forget to update this story!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to all the lovely readers I love you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, I wish I did though.

Normal p.o.v.

After all the girls got to the weekend sleepover party, they all ran upstairs with their luggage to Rin's room to unpack.  
When they all finished, they joined Rin in watching scary movies

"Lenny~ " Rin screamed, smirking when she heard the annoyed reply.

"What?!" Len's face scrunched up from irritation of his sister.

"Come watch a movie with us!" Rin yelled again, hoping her brother would just come down already.

"Ok! Gosh! Will it get you to leave me alone?" Len finally clambered down the stairs and sat himself in the love seat.

When Len looked at the screen, he sighed and sat down, realizing that he didn't have a choice anymore now that he had to deal with it.  
A horror movie. A very scary movie...  
Instead of running back to his room like a little scared girl, he instead sighed and put his head in his hands, trying to ignore the nervousness he felt when he saw the title screen. The movie started and Len was already shaking violently. He had never been a fan of scary movies. When he looked next to him, he noticed that Piko was sitting with his knees to his chest, looking absolutely terrified. Len felt his face go red and was a little confused as to why he didn't notice Piko was sitting there in the first place. Feeling nervous and anxious, he leans over to Piko and starts chatting to him, making an effort to distract him from the gory and plot-lacking film from him.

"Piko...Are you alright?" Len asked, cheeks dusted in pink and his mouth set in a tiny frown.

"Y-yes." Was the stuttered reply from the silver haired teen.  
Len felt extremely bad for him. He had no idea why he felt the need to help and to protect the younger, but he did and it really confused him. He quickly took Piko's soft hand and pulled him to the stairs without saying anything.

"W-wait, where are we going?" asked Piko eyes wide as saucers with curiosity.  
Len looked back at him and blushed a bit at the look on Piko's face. 'He's so adorable!' was the first thought to run through his head.  
"To my room." Len said matter-of-factly.  
Piko started heating up and looked away thinking 'What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I so embarrassed when I look at him?!'

Xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo xoxooxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxooxox oxooxoxoxoxooxxooxoxooxoX

"Rin, pause the movie!" said Neru excitedly.

"What do you want Neru? We're just getting to the good part!" said Rin as she reached for the control to pause the movie.

"Len and Piko are gone… I smell some yaoi~" Gumi half sang as she looked at the spot where they were last sitting.

"Ten bucks they're in Len's room!" remarked Rin, a triumphant grin plastered on her face.

"You're on!" the two other teens shouted as they trailed down the blonde haired girl quietly up the stairs.

AN: Yay! I now have a beta! Will Rin be right? What are they going to do? Why am I asking you all these questions? Find out in my next update!


End file.
